A method for the conditioning of shredder residues is described, for example, in European Published Patent Application No. 1 332 001. In the method described there therein, in separate preprocessings, conditioning of a light shredder fraction and conditioning of a heavy shredder fraction take place. During the preprocessing of the conditioning of the light shredder fraction, after isolating a foam fraction there takes place a size reduction of the remaining fraction to form a discharge of <50 mm. A ferromagnetic fraction is separated from the reduced size fraction. The remaining nonferromagnetic fraction is fed to a second size reduction process, in which an additional breaking down of the material takes place. From the material that has been well broken down, a sand fraction of <4 mm is separated in a subsequent method step. The remaining fraction undergoes air sizing and density separation, and thus the fraction is separated into a light fraction of lint and a heavy fraction. The heavy shredder fraction is submitted to a separation of the ferromagnetic components. There follows a size classification of the residual flow and the segregation of the nonferrous metal-containing fraction. This may be accomplished in such a way that first a size classification takes place into greater than and less than 20 mm, and these fractions are separately fed to the metal separator. The main point, in this context, is that as clean a substance separation as possible takes place into a nonferrous metal-containing fraction and a remaining fraction that is low in metal. In a subsequent classification the segregation of a sand fraction takes place having a grain diameter less than 6 mm. The remaining coarse grain fraction that is low in metal is subsequently split up into a heavy fraction and a highly dense residual fraction. In the subsequent main process, the heavy fractions (raw granulate) from the two preprocessings are combined. These combined fractions are first broken down in an additional size reduction step. After the size reduction, there is a density separation and the isolation of a fraction consisting predominantly of plastic in a granulated form. The raw granulate present is then conditioned in an additional refining process. In the refining process, there is first a surface purification using water, in an attrition process. In this case, dust that contains heavy metals and adheres to the surface is washed off and concentrated in a sludge fraction. The washed granulate is then dried. After this treatment step, an all-metal separator may optionally be provided, which can separate out the last metal particles contained in the granulate, e.g., copper strands. The granulate thus pretreated is submitted to an electrostatic charging of the granules by friction, which makes possible a PVC isolation, and a granulate fraction is obtained that is low in chlorine and metal, and is able to be fed to material utilization.